Q&A With Dan and Phil
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Slight MPREG. Dan and Phil answer questions, but not on themselves but on their new daughter. (I swear it is worth the read even though the summary is terrible.) Dan/Phil. Phan. Phamily (Hehe). Disclaimer: Own nor Dan or Phil.


_**Hey guys! Sorry for no updates from this strawberry yesterday, to be honest, I felt like complete and utter shit. But I'm feeling better now (even though it's 9 at night, but that's beside the point) so I figured I could write this Phan/Phamily one-shot for you (See what I did there? hehe)**_

_**These questions are based off the ones I created in another story of mine called 'The YouTube Family' which is a Smosh fanfiction. Dan and Phil also show up in there I think around chapter 41 or 42 and it's a nice twist I put in there (Shameless self promo going on up in here).**_

_**Okay, enough of my endless rambling. Let's get to the story!**_

* * *

><p>"You excited to do this baby girl?" Phil asked his 2-month-old daughter.<p>

Sophia Felicity Howell-Lester just looked at him with her gleaming blue eyes.

Dan chuckled slightly, setting up the camera. "She looks thrilled." He said.

Phil chuckled this time and kissed her head. He set up two chairs and sat down in one, Dan sitting next to him when the camera was set.

"Ready?" Dan asked, looking over at his boyfriend of 5 years.

Phil smiled. "Ready."

"Hi Internet!" Dan beamed.

"Hey guys!" Phil waved to the camera, still having one arm around Sophia.

"So many of you have requested for us to answer some questions about Sophia, so we thought 'what the heck'. So I picked out ten questions and we are going to answer them for you." Dan said.

"Okay, question 1: How long were you in labor for?"

"I know that this question is completely bizarre to ask a man but for people who don't know or if this is your first video of mine, I am a carrier, which means I can carry my own children. So, yes I did carry Sophia for 9 months... I don't envy women." Dan said.

Phil chuckled, smiling at Dan. "Just answer the question."

"Oh yeah, uhmm..." Dan chuckled slightly. "I actually wasn't in labor at all. Despite being a carrier, I don't have the uh... external body parts to deliver a baby that way. So, I was cut open instead." Dan said, grinning weirdly.

Phil chuckled and leaned over, kissing Dan's cheek. "You're so weird."

Dan looked over at Phil and grinned. "Thanks."

"Okay, question 2: Was Sophia early?"

"Actually, Sophia was right on time. I think she was a day or two early." Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, just about."

"Question 3: How old is she now?"

"She is now 2 months, almost 3 months old." Dan answered.

"Question 4: How much did she weigh?"

"Sophia weighed 7 lbs, 9 ounces. Pretty good weight." Phil said.

"Question 5: Was Phil there when I went into labor?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, we were sleeping and I woke up to abdominal pains. Right then we knew she was coming."

"Question 6: Did our friends and family see her yet?"

"Yes. Literally the day Dan gave birth, all of our friends threw this part for us and her. She was passed around, mostly resting in the arms of Zoe though. It's pretty funny actually because whenever Zoe is around now, Sophia's eyes light up like you wouldn't even believe." Phil said, chuckling.

"It's pretty amazing." Dan said, chuckling as well.

"Question 7: What time was she born?"

"She was born at 8:16 am." Phil answered, bouncing her slightly.

"Question 8: Will there be less videos since Sophia is here now?"

"No, you may have to wait a bit longer than usual but our videos will still be here, but knowing us and how much we procrastinate... yeah, just hindered slightly." Dan said.

"Question 9: Will Sophia show up in any of our videos?"

"Yeah, from time to time she will show up. Maybe in our gaming videos she can be our little mascot." Phil said, smiling slightly.

"We're not getting a hamster Phil." Dan said.

"We don't need one now since we have this bundle!" Phil said, a smile still on his face as he kissed her head.

Dan chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "That is true."

"Okay, last question: Who does she look like more?"

"Ooooh, umm." Dan said, looking at her. "She is definitely a combination of us both. She has Phil's eyes though and my nose. I don't know, too soon to tell really." Dan said

"Those are all the questions I have. We hope you guys enjoyed this video and if you haven't already, hit that subscribe button to be notified whenever I upload a video and be sure to click here on Phil's face to check out his channel and subscribe... Bye guys!" Dan said.

"Well, that was fun." Phil said, smiling at Dan.

Dan looked over to him and leaned over, kissing his lips. "It was. I love you."

"I love you too bear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay for Phan and baby phan Q&amp;A! haha<strong>_

_**hope you guys enjoyed this story and I will see you soon with something else!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
